Plumstone
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Plumkit |apprentice=Plumpaw |mother=Blossomfall |father=Thornclaw |brothers=Stempaw, Shellpaw |sister=Eaglepaw |mentor=Mousewhisker |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Shattered Sky, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=Unknown }} Plumpaw is a sturdy, black-and-ginger she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Plumkit is born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw, of ThunderClan, along with her three other siblings, Stemkit, Eaglekit, and Shellkit. Briarlight asks if her sister's new litter opened their eyes yet. Alderheart replies no, but they're healthy. While Briarlight mentions the names of the three kits, saying they're beautiful, Leafpool says that Thornclaw had a hard time calming down last night during the arrival of his first litter. Alderheart expects Twigpaw to be interested about the news of new kits in the Clan, but she doesn't appear to be. :During a debate at a Clan meeting, the kits' father, Thornclaw, asks what would happen to Plumkit and her siblings if the rogues attacked. :At a later meeting to announce the fight to finally drive out the rogues, both Snowbird and Blossomfall come to the entrance of the nursery, all of their kits frisking around their paws. Darkest Night :When Blossomfall speaks with Tinycloud, a SkyClan queen, about her unborn kits, Eaglekit scrambles over her mother, with Stemkit following. Both kits hurtle after Shellkit and Plumkit, their littermates, and dart between cats, squealing. Their mother meows that once Tinycloud's kits are born, there won't be any peace for her. :She is later playing with her siblings and the elders. Plumkit demands her grandfather, Graystripe to give her a badger ride, and Stemkit chimes in. Eaglekit and Shellkit both join in, both demanding badger rides. Millie purrs and tells them there's enough room for all of them, taking each of the kits and plopping them on the gray tom. He staggers and cries that they weigh more than owls. All the kits squeal with delight as Graystripe swings one way, then the other. The elder puffs that he can't carry the kits, and his mate replies that he can; he's still the strongest cat in ThunderClan. :In camp, when Willowshine visits ThunderClan's camp, Plumkit and her littermates are playing. Eaglekit hooks a moss ball away from her littermate, letting out a delighted mew, while their mother watches fondly. Later, during a visit to Leafpool, Thornclaw reports to the medicine cat that his kits are doing well. He says that Plumkit and Stemkit like to hang around the medicine den. :When a rockslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, every cat is ordered to evacuate to the lakeshore. Blossomfall exits the nursery, snatching Plumkit in her jaws. They leave camp just as an ominous crack sounds at the top of the hollow. The kit makes it safely out of danger, and as Alderheart dozes, he can hear the litter squeaking excitedly. River of Fire :When sickness breaks out in ThunderClan, Plumkit is one of the cats to fall ill, with Leafpool being the one to oversee her recovery. Alderheart thinks about the young she-cat, worrying about the other kits catching her illness, since they're too young to fight against the sickness. Luckily she recovers later. :Much later, Bramblestar makes her siblings apprentices, with her mentor being Mousewhisker, Stempaw's as Rosepetal, Eaglepaw's as Ambermoon and Shellpaw's as Bumblestripe. Plumpaw is later welcomed to the gathering by the other cats. :She is mentioned, although unnamed, by Blossomfall at Briarlight's funeral. Her mother hopes Plumpaw and her siblings will inherit some of their aunt's courage and optimism. The Raging Storm : Trivia Interesting facts *She has SkyClan blood through Willowpelt and Patchpelt and kittypet blood through Millie. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Blossomfall: Father: :Thornclaw: Sister: :Eaglepaw: Brothers: :Stempaw: :Shellpaw: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Brackenfur: Half-aunt: :Feathertail: Half-uncle: :Stormfur: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Frostfur: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Lionheart: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-half-uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Great-grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Robinwing: Great-grandfathers: :Unnamed tom: :Fuzzypelt: Great-great-grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-great-grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: Great-great-uncle: :Redtail: Great-great-great-grandmother: :Flashnose: Cousins :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree : References and Citations fi:Plumpawru:Изюминкаpl:Śliwkowa Łapa (KP)de:Pflaumenjunges (DC) Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:River of Fire characters Category:Minor characters Category:Apprentices Category:The Raging Storm characters